Always Mine
by MrsPamelaScissorhands
Summary: I suck at both titles and summaries. Lenobia and Travis spend the night together. Might continue or I might keep it as a one-shot.


Lenobia and Travis while Zoey and her gang are out performing their rescue mission for Zoey's grandma. (Really glad she's still alive. She's old – You can see it coming. I'm dreading it.)

My memory regarding time of day and such relating to their Neferet-confrontation is hazy at best so I'm going to guess at evening five-o-clock-ish time.

Travis Foster couldn't sleep. He'd been up all night. Well, he'd been up all day. The events of the past 24 hours were still flying about in his mind, keeping him up. He'd nearly been killed, but it had all been worth it. He glanced down at the small woman resting in his arms. Her palm laying across his heart and her head on his shoulder – his arms around her tiny waist.

'Goddamn', he thought. It had all been so close. He could picture it now – thinking that it was all over, just like that. At the time all Travis had been able to think about was Lenobia and how he'd messed things up with her. His Mother had always said 'If you find the right girl – DO NOT mess it up, boy.'

But it had all worked out and all because he'd nearly gotten himself horribly and painfully killed. 'Well, if that's what it takes', he laughed softly.

'If that's what what takes?', asked Lenobia.

'Haha, nothin'. Just wonderin' if you'd still of come around if I hadn't nearly died.'

She smiled lightly. A wry yet undeniably beautiful smile. 'Probably not', she replied. 'I was trying to lie to myself and pretend that I did not feel for you and that I did not recognize you. I guess that we do not become any less foolish with age.'

'I wouldn't know. I'm still the same as I was when I was a teenager – Dumb as a door without a knob.'

She laughed. 'No. I do not believe that is true.' She leant upwards and pressed her lips lightly against his and gasped as he flicked his tongue against her upper lip, requesting entrance. She threaded her fingers into his long, wiry hair and deepened the kiss while pressing herself against him. It had been so long since she had been with a man; and never a human man; they were very different from vampyres. Warmer. Softer. More alive. Her vampyre senses picked up his pulse and only fuelled her desire. Lenobia forgot herself and Travis forgot all about his injuries – they were mere scratches now. He flipped her onto her back and pressed his body into hers and felt rather than heard her moan into his mouth. 'Drink from me, Lenobia. I want you to drink my blood.', he said as he broke away from her to lick the shell of her ear. He'd heard about blood drinking. It's pleasurable effects and what happened when a vampyre and a human imprinted and right now he so desperately wanted all of those things.

Lenobia whimpered. If she'd been of a more sound mind she probably would have stopped. But she stopped thinking and once again let her instinct control her. She pressed her nail into the side of Travis' throat, opening his skin and letting his precious blood flow from the cut, emanating a delicious scent. Sensuous and delightful. Like liquid sex mixed with joy. She pulled him firmly against her and pressed her lips to the wound and drank. Travis wished desperately that he didn't have his hands in bandages for he badly wanted to touch her soft skin and wrap her hair around his fingers. They both paused as a bolt of sudden awareness flashed through them. So powerful that it was almost frightening in its intensity and immediately they both instinctually knew what had happened. And yet neither of them minded. Lenobia had told herself that an imprint would be too dangerous at this time – that she had no desire for one. But both she and he knew that was not true. So with a light of spirit the reached up and slipped her nightgown over her shoulders and pushed it down between their bodies, removing it completely. 'Oh, Lenobia, girl. You're so beautiful. So beautiful and mine. Completely.' With that he pushed his boxers down his thighs and slid into her with a fluid motion, sinking deeply as Lenobia cried out. 'Oh, Travis!' He gave a strangled cry. She was so tight. He almost chuckled as he remembered what she had said to him when they'd been chatting a few days ago – though it seemed like a lifetime ago now – 'I cannot think of any possible way for you to offer me pleasure'. How wrong she had been. He'd known it then and he certainly knew it now.

Lenobia threw her head back and arched her spine, pressing against him. 'Travis, please!'

Travis released all of his tension in wanting her, all of the tension that had been building between them since their meeting by taking her. Taking what was his. And she took what had always been hers.


End file.
